


Forever Home

by MarleeBelle1967



Series: Poems [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Depression, Fear, God - Freeform, Heaven, Loss, losing a loved one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarleeBelle1967/pseuds/MarleeBelle1967
Summary: I got super angsty and had to write this, sorry! *written in memory of a loved one*
Series: Poems [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586812
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Forever Home

I have an angel,  
One that watches after me,  
She tests every step on my path,  
All so I can walk happily.  
*  
Long as I’ve known,  
My angel’s been there,  
Shining her golden comb,  
And taming the curls in my hair.  
*  
We walked along the road today,  
My pretty angel and I,  
Picking at the wildflowers,  
That were staring to the sky,  
*  
Suddenly unlike routine,  
My angel turned my way,  
Her clear green eyes now beet red,  
She cried ‘I can no longer stay.’  
*  
I wept sweet tears on our road today,  
Begging my angel to bring me along,  
To my chagrin, she wiped my cheek,  
Explaining I was too young for heaven’s song.

*  
Today my angel went away,  
With little reason why,  
She only promised to light my way,  
From a cloud that hung real high.  
*  
I’ll never forget today’s long walk home,  
As I watched my own steps,  
Today I looked back more than once,  
Feeling my fear meet new depths.  
*  
I’m walking through my backyard right now,  
My final attempt after a hundred unheard prayers.  
A note tied to a blue balloon,  
Which I’m sending soaring through the air.  
*  
My note explains my newfound fear,  
And how I feel all alone,  
I beg my angel to hear my wish,  
I beg that she come home.  
*  
I say that I am sorry,  
And that I intend to make it right.  
‘Whatever have I done today,  
to be robbed of my one true light?’  
*  
It is there I alert her to a pressing danger,  
One that cannot be detected,  
not from her palace in the clouds,  
no, this danger has been long neglected.  
*  
The danger is one my angel caused,  
When she robbed me of a soul.  
Unknowingly she stole from me,  
The part that refused to grow old.  
*  
Now as I watch my message soar slowly,  
I’m reminded of my pretty angel friend,  
Memories of her leaving me,  
As to heaven, she did ascend.  
*  
Fluffy white wings that I once tugged,  
Block my view of heavens gold gate,  
I try again to plead for her,  
Though still, she said I’d have to wait.  
*  
It’s been ages since my message sent,  
Still in the grass, I choose to lie,  
I would lay here for the rest of my life,  
I’d stay here till I died.  
*  
For what is life without my angel,  
Other than fear and hate?  
If I am to die for her,  
I gladly accept my fate.  
*  
My angel’s job is to protect me,  
Perhaps on my deathbed, she’ll come to my aid,  
If she knew how much I loved her,  
She would have known I never would’ve obeyed.  
*  
Towards my last breath,  
It’s to heaven I do plea,  
‘My dear God whom I have failed,  
Into your gates please accept thee.  
*  
I am a girl driven to madness,  
By the dangers upon this mortal plain,  
My mind is corrupted by several demons,  
Of which all have yet to be slain.  
*  
I ask humbly for your help dear lord,  
Please take me in from the flame,  
I wish to walk through heaven’s doors,  
To the land from where I came.  
*  
In your presence, my heart will fill,  
In your waters, my soul shall be washed clean,  
God please I beg you take mercy,  
As my actions were unforeseen.  
*  
It was for my angel I sat in wait,  
My angel and her comb,  
So, take me now my dear sweet lord,  
Take me to my forever home.’


End file.
